Euphoria
by Shadow-Phoenix-Rider
Summary: After Balmorra, Captain Zavvi decides a break is sorely needed for her and her crew. Corso Riggs has a little idea about how to spend their first night of freedom. Rated M because of lemony goodness, and might contain a wee few spoilers to Smuggler's Chapter 1 and 2. Also copious amounts of sugary sweetness.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Zavvi admired her view of space from her ship's windows, the tiny white stars speckled across the vast jet black expanse. Some would be glowing balls of fire, some would actually be bright planets, each with promises of adventure contained within them. Though she was born amongst the plasteel forest of Coruscant, Zavvi had always a yearning towards the sky and the stars above them, filling her with an insatiable appetite to wander and explore. Her father had always indulged her where he could, teaching her the skills she would need to look after herself, as well as telling her stories of his exploits and...she closed her eyes. And he'd made the ultimate sacrifice in the end; giving away his youngest, most favoured child from the relative safety of her home to someone else, where she was exposed to the fangs and claws of the galaxy. She didn't know of many other parents that would do the same to make sure their child was happy.

She sighed, leaning against her captain's chair. She missed Kestrann bitterly. She knew their paths rarely crossed now, what with the war heating up and her always running about all over the galaxy and dodging Rogun's bounty hunters, but she craved the presence of her father. The Twi'lek figured it was because what she'd been through on Balmorra. She'd never seen so much war and destruction; she thought Ord Mantell was bad, but that was child's play compared to this. Maybe if she ran to her father, he'd be able to reassure and comfort her about it; that everything would be alright.

Was it childish to think like that? She was a grown woman; she didn't need to keep running to her father's side now, did she? A scowl. Well, it would probably help if it didn't feel like her father was the only parent she had- She cut that thought off quickly. No, no more thoughts like that. She'd already forced Zavvi out of one home, and she certainly wasn't going to even darken the halls of her beloved _Skylark_ if the smuggler had anything to say about it.

Before she could upset herself more with such thoughts, she heard the familiar footsteps of a Mantellian farm boy, and it helped cheer her somewhat. She looked over her shoulder, a little surprised he hadn't turned in for the night, and more when she noticed he was studiously hiding something from her notice. That made her turn around fully, regarding him.

"Good evenin' Captain." He greeted her in that soft drawl that couldn't help but put her at ease.  
"Evening, Corso." She replied. "I was just getting the ship set up so we could get some rest without worrying about pirates popping up. Is there anything wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong." Corso shook his head. "Where we heading tomorrow?"  
"Nowhere. Dodonna's gonna have a fit, but Balmorra's left me a little...unnerved, I think." Immediately his warm brown eyes showed concern.  
"Unnerved? What do you mean, Captain?"  
"I'm just a little unsettled, Corso, it's nothing bad. I just need some time to process it and that." He still looked a little unsure. "Besides, Dodonna forgot she was hiring a smuggler." She grinned. "And we take orders from no-one but ourselves. The only thing we take from them is helpful suggestions"  
"That's true." Corso admitted, perking up. "So we're just having a lazy day tomorrow?"  
"Yes we are. Everyone can do whatever they want; I've briefly blocked calls from Darmas and Dodonna, though they'll no doubt find a way 'round it soon, so we have a couple of days to relax a little." Zavvi grinned, eyeing the bottle that was now peeking into view from behind Corso's arm. "What've you got there?"

He glanced to where she was looking, and blushed, revealing the wine bottle. That was strange; Zavvi couldn't recall that bottle having ever been on the ship, and neither did she know that Corso drank wine; he usually drank lager. Still, she kept quiet and let him explain himself.  
"Ah, well, I've been saving this bottle for a long time, Captain. It's a rare vintage, Ord Mantell 432 BTC." He said, glancing at the faded, scabbed label on the glass.  
"I didn't know you knew your wines as well as your guns." She replied, eyes twinkling with amusement as he blushed more, ducking his head slightly.  
"Oh no, Captain, I don't. I only know this one because it was Viidu's favourite. Whenever we did a real good job, he'd always break this one out." He smiled sadly. "I took when we went back to Ord Mantell. Something to remind me of him, ya know?"  
"Yeah." Zavvi nodded. "He was a good man. I see why you guys were fond of him." Then a thought occurred to her. "If it's so special to you, why've you brought it here?"  
He blushed a little harder, and Zavvi thought; _Oh stars, it should be illegal to look that sweet._  
"Ah, well, er, I'd thought I'd use it if we had a reason to celebrate, you know, like Viidu used to use it for. But most of our victories aren't really the...raise a toast type." He replied bashfully.

Zavvi was about to open her mouth and say that recovering Nok Drayen's treasure would have been cause of a celebration, when she remembered that she'd brutally castrated Skavak, which had freaked Corso out rather nicely. As such, neither talked about it, preferring to put it behind them. Then there was when they got the Nebula prototypes, but Numen Brock ruined it all by trying to come on to her. She abhorred it when men thought that 'no, I don't want to sleep with you' meant 'no, I'm playing hard to get'. Still, he was wise to back off when she turned to snap at him, and though she certainly didn't need Corso to defend her honour, she'd felt...good when he leapt in to defend her. It was nice to know he was backing her up, that was it.

So instead she asked;  
"You have something you want to celebrate?" Her lekku ends twitched with interest. He was nervous and shy, but he usually was like this around her anyway, so it didn't hint of anything else.  
"I hope I do." He answered hesitantly, scuffing his foot against the floor. Zavvi raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "I-I think we've got past the wink and, nod stage." He swallowed. "You've changed my world, Captain." He said, softly. "I've never met a woman like you, and I, I think that's because there are no others." His eyes were shining. "You are amazing."

The Twi'lek felt her breastbone tingle at such words, and she couldn't help but blush, made worse when she thought he could see the colour rising on her cheeks.  
"Is, is there something you're trying to say?" She asked, inwardly cursing at the slight hesitation and trying to hide the fact his words had made an impact. Yet somehow he seemed to get more bold when he noticed her own nervousness.  
"Yeah." He nodded, and stepped forward tentatively. "C-Captain, it would be my great pleasure if you'd share this bottle with me. Maybe somewhere...private."

_Did, did I just hear that right?_ She thought, eyes widening and her heart beginning to quicken its beat. She looked the mercenary over, but there was not a hint of deception; this wasn't a tease, not by a long shot. Her lekku shivered with excitement before she could stop them, and she watched his eyes twitch to take it in, a flicker of hope in those orbs.

The smuggler stepped forward, closing the gap between them and threading her arms around the Mantellian's waist.  
"I've never spent the night with a proper Mantellian gentleman before." She commented, a smile breaking out across his features, his own arms coming around her.  
"I hope it's the first of many." He murmured softly, but with an edge that would have given her goosebumps, lowering his head to her. Zavvi's lips moved to meet his, and a hand quickly shifted from her waist to her jaw, creeping slowly towards the back of her head. She could feel his restrained passion, and quickly figured that he wasn't really sure whether to make the first move, so she opened her mouth slightly. He took the hint and she felt a shock of heat to her spine as his tongue swept into her mouth, though she could still feel he was being tentative. Zavvi didn't mind, letting him take his time until she pulled back, seeing his eyes were dark with desire.

"You better come with me, farm boy..." Zavvi spoke a little breathlessly. "My quarters will be a bit more.. comfortable..." He chuckled.  
"That sounds like a good idea, Captain." He replied, feeling himself tremble slightly at the thought. "Lead on. I'll be right behind you."  
"I'd more surprised if you weren't..." She purred, slipping easily out of his arms and away, leading him to her room on the ship, noticing he was fixated on her, drinking up her form hungrily.

As the Twi'lek entered the code to open her door, she couldn't resist seductively beckoning him in, a slight flush appeared on his cheeks, but he was getting far too turned on for too much blood to be spared for embarrassment.  
"Hey, Captain...I was thinkin' that maybe, maybe we could save the wine for after?" Corso suggested as the door slid shut behind him. Zavvi giggled.  
"You do have the best ideas, farm boy..." She purred. "Do you have any more? Maybe ideas that don't involve farm animals?" A part of her cursed; _no, don't bring up that day! You don't know if he's still a bit iffy about it!_  
"I have a few, but they might take a while to explain." Corso replied, not batting an eyelid as he settled the wine bottle to the side. "Care to let me show you?" He lowered his head to her. "And this time, I mean it."  
She shivered with anticipation.  
"Then come on, farm boy...Let's see what you've got..." The Twi'lek shrugged out of her jacket, letting it fall to the floor.  
"Anything you want, Captain..." His voice was deep and quite seductive, and he closed the gap between them. He blushed slightly. "Tell me if I do anything wrong...I-" Zavvi pressed her finger to his lips, smiling warmly.  
"It's fine, Corso. Just relax. We've got all night, and I'm sure you won't be able to do anything to upset me." She said, hand moving to stroke his cheek, idly twirling one of his locks around her finger. "Do what you know, and I'll help you along. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds good, Cap-" He shook his head. "Zavvi." He corrected himself, and noticed she blushed slightly as he did.

Corso kissed her once again, reassured by her to take his time, gently tilting her head back to deepen the kiss, tongue entering her mouth when she allowed it. Zavvi busied herself by pulling off her gloves and unbuttoning her shirt, before she sneaked a hand under his own shirt. As her fingers brushed his skin, she felt his muscles jump and tense, and she traced them lightly, finding herself drawn in to exploring the expanse, finding the stretched tissue of old scars marked on his body. Though she sensed his muscles shifting sometimes if she ghosted by a particularly large scar, she was rather surprised that he didn't seem bothered as she touched them, traced them, even running her fingers within the furrows they'd made in his skin.  
He broke the kiss slowly, looking down at her with a little grin, eyes briefly resting on her breasts. He took the hint from her wandering hands and pulled the offending article of clothing up over his head, allowing Zavvi not only to touch him more easily, but look her fill. Though Corso's muscles were prominent, and there was no denying that farm work (and to a lesser extent, fighting and hauling cargo) had made them that way, he didn't have the six-pack that she had expected. A part of her was disappointed, but the rest of her wasn't; all it meant was Corso didn't devote much time in his day to make them stand out. _Probably too busy with his beloved guns._ She thought to herself.

"Maybe you should take your boots off?" The smuggler said, with a teasing grin.  
"Maybe you should too." Corso quickly shot back, making her giggle.  
"Aw, I think I'm rubbing off on you." She said, affecting a despairing look. "Oh, whatever happened to the polite, gentlemanly farm boy I used to know?" She made a squeal-giggle as he grabbed her, pulling her up close to his body.  
"I'm still here, ya know!" He chuckled, before he stopped, taking in the feeling of her skin against his.  
It was unlike anything he'd ever felt; almost as if his very cells sang with the sensation. He ran his hand slowly over her bare skin, mesmerised by how it felt so much like shimmersilk, how different from his own skin it was. Sure, he'd touched her lekku before, but they were even stranger. The mercenary felt the large scar down her back the Sith Feyrl had given her, and then the small scar on her front, which he remembered was where she'd carried the spice his cousin Rona had wanted him to carry. He felt bad that it had left a legacy on Zavvi's skin, what with how she dealt with her forehead one.

He wrenched himself from such thoughts; he had his gorgeous captain in front of him and he was worrying about scars. The Mantellian let her go, turning his attention to his boots, and she did the same to her own as well. He couldn't help but watch her, admiring her and reminding himself of how beautiful she was. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when her legs were revealed, and with a start realized she was in nothing more than a black bra and underwear. They weren't special or anything; just functional, but that didn't matter a jot to him right now.

Zavvi giggled as she noticed him staring, and made sure to saunter over to him slowly, letting him look his fill. The fact he swallowed hard as she got closer was just icing on the cake. Her nimble fingers found his belt, making short work of it and pushing the clothing down his legs, noting the bulge in his boxers with satisfaction. There was a sharp intake of breath as her hand rubbed over it, and Corso quickly kissed her again, stepping out of the pooled material on the floor, pouring passion into the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth once again.

As the Mantellian busied himself with tasting her, Zavvi reached around behind her, groping from her bra straps. Of course, they refused to cooperate, and she cursed inwardly, until Corso pulled back with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow.  
"Havin' trouble, Captain?" He asked, chuckling. She pulled a face at him, hands on hips.  
"Oh, like you could do any better!" She said, scathingly. He folded his arms.  
"Surely it can't be that hard..." He mused, though he had a feeling his captain was setting him up for a fall.  
"Well, if you want to prove me wrong, please, go right ahead..." She said, twirling around to show him the strap. Corso did hesitate at first, as the thought sunk in that he was actually taking her bra off and _stars, is this actually real because if this is a dream I'm gonna be pissed._

Knowing she'd laugh at him if he got it wrong, Corso decided just this once, he'd have to beat her at her own game, figuring he could put her back in the mood if he annoyed her. He ran his fingers over the material, examining it carefully, turning it to look at the fastenings. Examining them briefly, he got an idea, and with a little bit of effort, he undid the strap first time, much to Zavvi's surprise.  
"How did you do that?!" She exclaimed, turning back around to him with wide eyes. He smiled sheepishly.  
"Well, I just took a little time to look at it and see what I had to do..." He replied, expecting her to get huffy or annoyed with him.  
"I was in a bit of a rush..." She admitted, surprising him. This became clear when she grinned seductively. "It is one way to take it off, though..."

The mercenary blinked, then looked at the fabric in his hand. He blushed hard, giving it back to her, much to her amusement, though she noticed he was just staring at her now bare breasts. The Twi'lek threw the bra aside, and moved over to him, gently taking his hands and guiding them to her chest.  
"You can touch them." She told him. "You won't hurt me if you squeeze them gently." He nodded, doing so. Zavvi made a pleasured noise as he did, so Corso turned her around so he was standing behind her, beginning to knead them. The noises it was conjuring from his captain encouraged him to keep going, brushing his nose gently against her lekku. As he did, her head rolled back, exposing her throat to him as she arched her back. He groaned as her backside brushed against his hard arousal, tightening his grip and making her moan a little more.  
He kissed along her throat tattoos, feeling her pulse beating beneath his lips. Lust surged through his veins and he opened his mouth, biting her gently. The smuggler gasped, and Corso quickly retreated, fearing he'd hurt her.  
"No, it's alright." She said, sounding more than a little out of breath. "You just surprised me, that's all. Keep it like that...You can leave love bites if you want..."

Corso nodded, and returned to kissing her neck sensuously, though he privately decided he would not give her any love bites. At least not tonight; he didn't feel confident enough to do such a thing and be comfortable that he wasn't hurting her. He continued to kiss and lightly bite all over her neck whilst massaging her breasts, holding back moans of his own at her slow writhe against him.  
He growled, a part of him seeming to make a spontaneous decision. He reached down, taking hold of the smuggler's panties and pulling them down and off her in one smooth movement; Zavvi was surprised by this, but was also happy to see that Corso was gaining confidence on his own. However, he didn't stop there, and reached for her headband.

"No!" She flinched away, hands covering the object protectively. "No..." Corso softened, the lust bleeding out of his dark eyes, and he gently reached up, taking one of her hands in both of his.  
"Zavvi." He began, with almost a whisper. "I know what it means to you. But you can't let it steal you away. Feel my scars..." He guided her hand to his face, resting it on the furrows on the left side. "I got these when my family died. They carry the memories, like yours does. But they're just marks, Zavvi. Just reminders. And no matter what you say, or what you think, you will always be beautiful to me, scars or none." He blinked slowly. "How about you give it just one try, just for tonight?" He looked at her earnestly, all traces of need and desire gone from his eyes except for a tiny twinkle of pure affection.

She dithered for a moment, unsure. But reassured herself that this was Corso; if there was anyone she could show such a mark to, it was him.  
"Okay." She replied softly, bowing her head slightly. He reached over, and with much care, lifted the headband clear from its usual resting place and slipped it off, over her lekku before setting it down on the bedside table, regarding the scar that lay beneath.

It was fairly large, all considered, and followed the arch of her head, which is why he supposed she wore the headband. Her skin was much paler there than the skin around it, and the scar had interrupted the flow of some parts of the tattoos that moved up to her head. It was surgical in nature, almost a perfect curve, but the way it had been stitched back up had caused the skin to plump up a little, causing it to stick out a tiny bit, though age had caused it to shrink to an almost flat service. It brought into focus the nature of her accident, and Corso got a sense of why she hid it.

Zavvi realized suddenly that for the first time, she was truly naked in front of a man, and she felt exposed and little bit nervous; something she was sure Corso was going to go through as soon as his boxer shorts were off. She looked up at him, trying not to look scared, but some must have leaked through, as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed the scar, lips straddling it. Although she wanted to flinch, she managed to hold still and a warm glow flowed through as she realized he was accepting her, scar, issues and all. Another realization suddenly hit her like a starship straight afterwards.

_I love him._

But before she could quantify this thought, his lips were back on hers again, and his hands found her lekku and the pleasure waves from both these acts wiped her mind away. Corso deftly courted back the passion of moments before, and soon had his captain fumbling for his shorts. He tensed anxiously, and Zavvi's lips gentled on his then.  
"Take your time." She murmured softly, her hands moving away to trace his chest. "And don't worry about anything; I'm not here to judge you. All we both want is a good time."  
The mercenary took a deep breath, and pushed them down, off him. He felt a blush heating up in his face, more so as her eyes flicked down to regard his arousal. Though she said she wouldn't, Corso couldn't help but feel she was judging his size against all the other partners she had... But when her eyes flicked back up to his, she looked content, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what did I say about getting worried?" The smuggler said, going over to him. "Listen, Corso, you're much better than they are. You know why? Because you're the only man who's seen me naked with my scar. You're the only man who convinced me to take my headband off for them. You're already parsecs away. There's no need to worry about whether you match up against them, because I don't care about that." She weaved a dreadlock between her fingers. "This isn't a fling, Corso, and it matters to me. Relax; the only thing that matters is us, in this room, right now." She pulled him closer. "I want you, Corso Riggs. I want you to take me and show me a good night, and I want you to enjoy every moment of it..."

Corso trembled. She wanted him. His beautiful, confident, sexy captain wanted him, a backwater farm boy from Ord Mantell. She quite easily had more experience than he would ever have, but she still wanted him. His eyes almost blurred, but he held strong and instead crushed his lips to hers, pressing her against his body with a sharp intake of breath. The feeling of her body against him sent sparks through his nerves, setting him alight with desire. He began to slowly move her backwards towards the bed, kissing hungrily, though a tiny nagging thought was starting to get a little louder in his head. It came into sharp focus when Zavvi reached between them and wrapped her hand around his arousal, causing him to gasp at the sensation, eyes rolling back.

"Mmm...Big boy..." She purred, feeling the Mantellian quiver against her as her hand moved up him.  
"W-Wait, Zavvi!" Corso stammered, making her look up at him and take her hand off him, which he partially regretted, but figured that he'd regret it more if he didn't ask. He swallowed hard, trying to string a sensible sentence together. "Don't, don't we need protection, or something-" The Twi'lek gently laid a finger on his lips before he had a chance to finish.  
"Don't worry, Twi'leks and humans can't breed." She said, with a small smile.  
"Oh. Sorry, I just-" Zavvi chuckled richly, shaking her head.  
"It's not something I expected you to know, farm boy. And I'm gonna hardly be cross if you have the decency to consider something like that, considering very few others ever did." She said, before frowning slightly. "Though that does bring up an interesting thought..." She mused. "Stay here. I'll be back in a second."  
"Captain?" Corso asked, his body reacting negatively to this, and he reached for her, only for the smuggler to easily dance away from his grasp, pulling on a dressing gown that easily hid her body right down to the tops of her feet.  
"I'll be right back! I promise you'll like it!" She assured him, wrapping her lekku around her next before pulling a hood up over them, and quickly darting out of the room. Wait, a hood?

It took a couple of seconds for Corso to clock that the gown was actually a Jedi robe. He figured she must have gotten a spare from her sister, and realized that she wouldn't want to expose her scar to anyone else aboard the ship, so a robe was practical. Also, considering her sister's height, it suited Zavvi well, as she only came up to Xuleena's (and Corso's) chin, so the robe did dwarf her somewhat.  
As he was contemplating about taking care of himself, the Twi'lek returned, locking the door behind her and discarding the robe in one smooth moment that conjured a twitch of interest down below Corso's waist. He was more curious, however, about the tube she was holding. She noticed his curious glance, and smiled.

"This? Well, I was thinking, since this is your first time..." She moved over to him, taking his hand. "You're likely to be pretty sensitive, and, well, you might not last as long as you want to. Luckily, I managed to get hold of some local anaesthetic, which should be able to keep you going for a little longer."  
"Are you sure, Captain? 'Cos don't that totally stop sensations?" He asked.  
"Normally, yes. But if you only use a little bit," she said, squeezing a small droplet onto her finger, "it'll just numb you up a little while." She smirked. "I'm sure you'd prefer it if you managed to last long enough for me..." Corso grinned wryly.  
"Well, now you put it like that..." He moved closer, and a gasp burst from him as her fingers brushed against the head of his arousal, applying the anaesthetic. "Ohhh...that's weird..." He moaned, feeling sensation starting to ebb away.  
"Mmmhmm...But this means we can have some fun..." Zavvi purred, rubbing up against him, and Corso retaliated with a hungry kiss, pushing her back towards the bed, and effortlessly lifted her up and onto it, pulling himself up over her. Despite the dark heat of desire in his eyes, the gentle way he touched her and lowered his head to her gave Zavvi a warm glow throughout her body, though she assumed it was more likely to be arousal than anything else. She reached up, finding the tie that held his dreadlocks up, and tugging it free, letting them cascade down over his face. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight; he seemed so different with them down, in a way she couldn't exactly describe. Corso brushed some of the wayward twists of hair away from his face, chuckling deeply.

"Bet you've been waiting a while to do that." He said, smiling warmly.  
"You could say that." Zavvi replied, playing with some of the strands. "You look so different with them down, you know. Not in a bad way, of course. It's just...different." She blushed slightly. "Still handsome, though."  
Corso blinked in awe, and he too blushed at the compliment.  
"Aw, well, thank you, Cap- Zavvi." He said shyly. He wasn't used to such admiring words about him, especially from women and especially from Zavvi; she could say that he just looked nice and he'd still melt into a puddle of bashful appreciation. To be honest, he was surprised he could still be embarrassed in this situation, but it got worse when she leant up to kiss his nose. _How can she do this so easily to me?_ he wondered.  
But then he didn't care, as she sunk a hand deep into his hair and pulled his head down, kissing him passionately. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as she arched into him, feeling her breasts press into his chest. He hissed as her teeth nipped at his lip, returning the favour and his hand wandered down her back, loving the feel of her skin, especially against his own. All the dreams and fantasies about this moment were nothing compared to the reality; and this was before the main event. He shivered slightly with anticipation.

"Lie next to me." The smuggler murmured, gently pushing against Corso's chest. "I think I better teach you some...finer points of getting me off, before we do anything more."  
Eager to learn anything that could heighten his beloved captain's pleasure, Corso went easily, letting her take his hand and guide it down her body, between her legs. He flinched a little, instinct being to keep his hand away from such an intimate area, and he blushed, but she only chuckled softly, kissing his cheek reassuringly.  
He noticed her eyes lid with pleasure as his fingers brushed her folds, sighing contentedly. She let him go then, allowing Corso to experiment and explore. He watched her face as his fingers ventured, using cues to know where to touch and how. He found a small nub and experimentally rubbed his finger over it, causing Zavvi to gasp, arching her back. Corso grinned at this reaction, concentrated his efforts, rubbing and even at one point sliding down her body to attempt licking it, revelling in the writhes and moans of pleasure he was drawing from her.  
If the young man had assumed that the barrage of pleasure had left the Twi'lek senseless, then he was in for a surprise, as suddenly the smuggler sat up, grabbing hold of his arm.  
"Up here, now." She said, tugging at him. "I need you Corso."  
It didn't take a exotechnologist to figure out what she meant, and he scrabbled up her body, his hips settling between hers. He swallowed hard, glancing into her eyes, which were soft with reassurance, sensing his nervousness. Corso shifted himself slightly, and began to slowly push into her, wincing as she made a pained noise.  
"Zavvi?" He asked hesitantly, but she waved away his concern.  
"It's alright, I just haven't done this in a while." She said. "Keep going." Corso felt unreasonably pleased about that fact, and after a brief moments hesitation he continued his push, a low moan rolling from his lips as he bottomed out. In the few snatches of rational thoughts he still had, he thanked her for numbing him slightly, as he wasn't sure if he'd have been able to hold himself together if that wasn't the case.

He had barely any time to adapt, as her hands gripped him tightly, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.  
"Damn it Cor, just move!" She growled at him, and he obliged, starting off slow and steady, though as soon as she moaned with pleasure he was sorely tempted to increase his thrusts. This was incredible, indescribable and nothing else seemed to matter, the galaxy, maybe even the universe shrank and condensed to just him and her, moving to a rhythm that their hearts matched, and for a moment, time seemed to unwind languidly, as if just this once it would grant a boon to the young man and the Twi'lek to let them have this moment for as long as they needed.  
Corso's breath fanned her face, which somehow was cooler than her own body which was almost akin to a furnace, sweat beading up all over their bodies like raindrops. Their nerves sang as electricity crackled through every neuron and across every synapse, spiralling their euphoria to giddy heights to the very zenith.  
"C-Corso...!" Zavvi almost breathed his name as her climax was reached, euphoria crashing over her like a tsunami; somehow the feelings sharpened to a point that she couldn't ever remember them being. A combination of her rippling around him and the fact his name was spoken as if it was the only word she knew shattered Corso's will and the last part of him that was still clinging onto sense. He sped up his thrusts, slamming into her.  
"Za-vi!" He managed, a combination of a gasp and primal growl as he came, conscious thoughts being wiped clean in one broad stroke.

Things got fuzzy after that. Corso's arms began to tremble with exhaustion, and he pulled out with great effort, trying his best not to fall on Zavvi and flatten her, or worse, injure her sensitive lekku. The Twi'lek herself looked satisfied and lazy, like a well fed akk dog sunning itself, and she pulled him close, tugging the duvet over the top of them both. The last few glimmers of Corso's consciousness made him wrap his arms around her and hold her close, before he slipped into a dark, dreamless slumber, with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next 'morning', Zavvi surfaced from sleep first, her eyes opening slowly and taking in the fact that there was a warm, softly snoring body next to hers. Having woken up like this before it didn't faze her too much, but the feeling of utter contentment and relaxation was a new one. She realized one of Corso's arms was still around her from when they'd turned in for the night, and she was surprised that it hadn't gone to sleep itself, though she figured he must have moved it occasionally whilst the both of them were still slumbering. That was a thought; for a farm boy, he certainly was sleeping in. _I must have worn him out last night._ She thought. _I'm sure he'll last longer once he gets used to it._

That triggered an important thought, and Zavvi glanced at Corso briefly, checking that he was deeply asleep before she reached over to her bedside table, trying not to shift too much to wake him, as he looked so sweet. He wasn't snoring too loudly either, despite Risha's complaints to the contrary. Maybe she'd just been lucky. Pulling open the drawer, she gently hooked out a med scanner, switching it on. Though there was one in the med bay, she always kept one in her room as a spare, just in case. She switched it on, glad she'd turned its settings to 'silent', and subtly scanned Corso. After a couple of seconds she checked it, smiling. Aside from a flu virus being ripped to death by his immune system he was clean. The Twi'lek should have expected that someone like Corso wouldn't have any STIs, but it never hurt to check, especially after her sister had given her a lecture a year or two ago about some people being carriers of a disease but never suffering from it themselves. She was sure the Jedi was trying to make sure she stayed healthy, but at the time it had been something akin to a horror story.

That said, she had checked herself regularly to make sure nothing turned up. Nothing worse than spreading Bothan Nether Rot; she smirked as she remembered how the slicer Kixi had manipulated Skavak's profile to include that as an affliction. Needless to say, the thief wasn't too pleased about it. Well, if he was going to steal her ship and hurt her crew, he deserved it.

She was roused from her thoughts as she felt Corso shift next to her, rolling onto his side and pulling her into him, their noses brushing. His brown eyes opened slowly, warm yet still a little bit tired, and he smiled as he saw her.  
"G'morning gorgeous." He rumbled deeply. "You sleep well?" Zavvi smiled back, gently stroking his cheek.  
"Yeah, I did, handsome." She replied. "I assuming you did as well?"  
"Mmmhmm..." He hummed, pulling her a little closer to him. He smelt of faint traces of gun oil and blaster ash, and something else, like spices but not, something that she couldn't identify. "My life'd be about perfect if I could stay right here forever..." He murmured softly, yet somehow intensely, his eyes affecting a serious look. "I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said, idly tracing one of her cheek tattoos.  
As tender and gentle as the moment was, the smuggler couldn't help but try to ruin it, despite the part of her that wanted this assurance of his protection.  
"Just because you like watching my rear doesn't mean I can't still kick yours, Corso." She said, with a little smirk. Corso seemed to perk up immediately to that, propping himself up on one arm.  
"I doubt that a moment, Captain. I mean, havin' seen you fight, I think I'd be an idiot to get in your way." He grinned. "But there's things a man's gotta do, and one is to keep his lady safe. Even if she could blast him to component atoms." The grin became a smirk. "The other's this..."

And with that he kissed her, licking against her lips as he did so. Zavvi was surprised that he was ready for more so soon, but she wasn't about to stop him if he wanted her. She kissed back, deciding to tease him by not opening her mouth, seeing if she could spark something more from him. He growled in response to her teasing, and rolled on top of her, but not before running a hand carefully over the back of her head to make sure he didn't crush her tender lekku with their combined weight. Luckily they'd found their way up over her pillow, resting in the gap between the pillow and the headboard, but even so, she appreciated the care Corso took to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
He nipped hungrily at her lips, and Zavvi grinned as she managed to push him back, taking in his slightly annoyed look.  
"Are you teasin' me, Captain?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled at him.  
"Don't you have better things to do with your mouth than all this yapping?" She asked with a smirk, and she noticed his focus sharpen on her, and shiver ran down her spine.  
"Like this?" He asked, no, almost purred, and he lowered his head down to her breasts, running his tongue up the curve to her nipple. The smuggler sighed with contentment, arching her back slightly.

However, Corso decided to tease her as she'd done to him, and began to slowly move down her body, not heeding the Twi'lek's soft whimper for more. He silently promised he'd give her more of what she wanted, but only on his terms...  
He squirmed into place between her legs, gently nudging them apart and relishing the shiver Zavvi affected in anticipation. He ran a finger over her, enjoying the almost power he had over her, teasing her slowly. He took a deep breath and lowered his head, running his tongue over her and feeling a jolt to his loins as she gasped, arching her back. Of course, this only encouraged him to continue, sweeping his tongue over her and concentrating on her nub when he found it again, revelling in the gasps, moans and writhes he was drawing out of her.

Zavvi came with a gasp, her mind having a brief second to think _hey, I could get used to this_ before the wave of pleasure washed over her. A slight jab with her knee told Corso to stop and let her nerves calm down, the Mantellian shifting back up to her, licking his lips.  
"Mmm, fun..." He mused, and the smuggler chuckled breathlessly.  
"Well, that is a much better use of your mouth..." She admitted, grinning. She glanced to the side and noticed the wine bottle on the bedside table, untouched. "Oh, look what we forgot about..." She picked up the bottle to show Corso, who chuckled.  
"I think we were too distracted, Captain." He said, grinning at her.  
"I'm of the opinion it was an excuse to get into bed with me." Zavvi commented, chuckling as Corso's feathers were predictably ruffled.  
"It wasn't! I just, well..." He shifted slightly, and there was a brief hesitation. "I did want to sleep with you, Captain. But I wasn't try'na get you drunk or anything, I just..."

Zavvi shifted closer to him, resting a hand on his chest.  
"I never said you were, Corso." She smiled. "The wine was because it was gonna be special, right? As a celebration?"  
"Yeah." He replied, with a blush. "I've never, you know..." Zavvi played with his hair.  
"I thought as much. Don't worry, you're just safe with me..." She said, kissing his nose. "Everyone's gonna learn sometime, right? And better that it's with me than someone who's gonna laugh at ya."  
"Yeah." He smiled back, a twinkle in his eyes. "But I don't want any other lady but you, Captain."

Zavvi blushed, looking away. The thought she had last night came back, and that comment was a little bit close to the skin for right now.  
"There aren't many men like you, Corso." She murmured softly, reaching for her headband and gathering her lekku, replacing it on her head. That was as clear as a dismissal that Corso had ever seen, and so he dropped the subject, and shifted over to the edge of the bed, surveying the floor. He blushed as he saw that their clothes were scattered over the room, and the thought came to him that he'd need to go back to the crew's quarters to get changed. That meant getting past Risha at least once, and Corso winced; he couldn't even to begin to imagine the teasing that would been inflicted on him and he sighed through his nose.

Zavvi heard this sigh and figured what he was worrying about, and smiled. She could help him with that little problem. Zavvi slipped out of bed, feeling Corso's eyes being drawn to her and tracing her form, so she made sure to take her time, to let him look his fill. It was strange...She would feel uncomfortable with the leers of others, yet somehow the mercenary's gaze was acceptable, and even desirable. She pushed the thought aside as she picked up her 'dressing gown' and wrapped it around her, looking over her shoulder as the young man moved over to join her, but not before slipping his boxer shorts back on.

"Get your stuff back on, Corso, and I'll check that you're clear." The Twi'lek said, before she grinned. "Oh, and if Risha teases you, remind her that you slept with her boss. Should be enough to shut her up." She giggled as he blushed at that.  
"Ah, I'll try to remember that, Captain." He replied, doing he was told.  
As soon as he was decent, Zavvi tinkered with the door, sliding it open a couple of inches and peeking her head out and listening intently as well as looking up and down the curving corridor. She could hear movement in the galley nearby, so Corso would have to cross the gauntlet if he went the shortest way.  
She leaned back into the room, opening the door all the way for him.  
"Go the long way, farm boy. They're probably in the galley." She said, and he nodded.  
"Thanks, Captain." He said, pausing only gently touch his head to hers in a gesture that made the smuggler's heart skip. He quickly hurried out and Zavvi watched him go appreciatively, noting to herself that she must tell him how nice his backside looked...

* * *

"So, Captain, sounds like you two had a good time together..." Risha grinned, Zavvi rolling her eyes. As soon as the captain had been up, showered and dressed, she had been wanting to chat to her, and it didn't take the Twi'lek two shakes to work out what the mechanic wanted to talk about. After keeping her waiting through breakfast and then for C2 to make Zavvi a cup of Alderaanian tea, the two women sat down in the main room, the Twi'lek on the couch and the older woman on a chair. Corso was busy tinkering with his weapons (especially Sergeant Boom Boom thanks to the trip on Balmorra), whilst Bowdaar and Akaavi were spending time training together, so they were free to discuss it without being overheard, though Zavvi figured that only Corso would care about it.

"You could say that, yeah." The smuggler grinned, sipping her tea. Risha chuckled, leaning back against the chair.  
"So, tell me about it, Captain. Good, bad, average?" Her eyes flashed deviously. "Oh wait, this is the farm boy we're talking about. Did he even know what to do?"  
"He wasn't useless, Rish!" Zavvi snorted. "Just inexperienced. It's gonna take a while for him to learn all the ropes, but, well..." She blushed. "He's a quick learner, I must say."  
"Oh, so was that why you were kicking off this morning?" The mechanic grinned. "Why, I didn't think our gentle ronto herder was capable of that..." Zavvi blushed harder.  
"Hey, give him some credit! He's, well...Pretty good at it, actually..." The Twi'lek mumbled, twirling her foot around the metal floor. Risha's brows raised.  
"Really? Now that is a surprise..." Then she grinned devilishly. "Say, Zavvi, how...well endowed was he?"  
Zavvi paused a little while, to annoy her a little.  
"You know the phrase that it's always the ones you least expect? Rings true for Corso. He's nothing special, sure, but he's..." She grinned, Risha looking impressed.  
"Colour me shocked. I guess they grow them big out in the Outer Rim..."  
"Rish, Ord Mantell is a Core World!" Zavvi retorted, laughing.  
"I know that! But the way he acts, he could be off the Outer Rim for all we know." The princess said, grinning.

Zavvi drank some more tea, and her mind swirled onto another topic, namely the realization she'd had the night before. The realization she loved that same farm boy they were talking about. She didn't really know how to take such a thought, having never loved and opened her heart up to any man before. It seemed such a big leap from dating to being...lovers.  
As a silence fell between the two women, Risha became curious as to Zavvi's withdrawal into herself, sensing something was amiss.  
"You alright, Captain?" She asked. The Twi'lek blinked hard, and shook her head slightly as if to clear it.  
"Yeah, yeah..." She pulled a face, rubbing her ear and looking from side to side, checking the room. "Listen, Rish, could you keep a secret? I mean, I proper secret that you can't just blab around."  
"You can trust me, Captain. I promise." Risha nodded seriously, though she was extremely intrigued now about it. She might not be completely truthful about keeping the secret, but she'd make sure only people she really trusted heard. Namely, only herself. And maybe Bowdaar. But the captain didn't need to know that.

Zavvi sighed.  
"Look, Risha, this seems so silly, but..." A pause. "Force, this is harder to say than I thought."  
"Come on Captain, it can't be that bad. I hid the fact that I was the heir to the throne of Dubrillion and my father was Nok Drayen from you, and you were completely alright with that, so I don't see what's worse than that."  
"I've fallen in love with Corso Riggs." Zavvi blurted out.  
A brief silence fell, the smuggler looking very nervous and the mechanic's expression being general incomprehensible. After a few minutes Risha looked at the younger woman and said;  
"Took you long enough." The Twi'lek's eyebrows shot up so quickly the older woman thought they were going to fly off her head.  
"What?! You mean you- huh?" Zavvi managed, making Risha chuckle at her loss for words.  
"Okay, confession time, you know you went out with Corso on Nar Shaddaa after you found the treasure? Well, me and Bowdaar followed you two and I maybe sliced the security cameras and saw you two dancing." She said smugly, watching a great big blush blooming over the captain's features so intense it turned her light blue skin purple. "And that, along with how you two act around each other anyway kinda screams that you two are into each other, don't you think? I think I'm more surprised you didn't realize sooner."  
"I know, but..." Zavvi ran her hands over her thighs. "I didn't want us to be used against each other, you know? I didn't want to be hurt..."  
"I get that, and that's fair." Risha nodded. "But if you ask me, there are a lot worse than Corso. He's backwards, but I doubt he's going to cheat on you or anything."  
"I know, but what it's only a phase? I don't want to break his heart or hurt his feelings or-"  
"Zavvi, I don't think you will. Look, he loves you, you love him; what's the problem? He's not going to cheat on you or run off or do anything on purpose to hurt you, and you could die tomorrow. Why not enjoy yourself now?" She smiled. "Look, you put up with him when he's obviously never slept with a woman and you taught him what to do, so you must feel something for him! Besides," a smirk, "you two are sickeningly adorable together."

"Risha!" Zavvi cried, much to the mechanic's amusement. She scowled slightly. "Doesn't make telling him any easier, though."  
"Well, I can't help you there, Captain." Risha shrugged. "That's your problem. I guess you could just wait, though. I'm sure Corso's either going to burst or tell you he feels for you at some point."  
The Twi'lek didn't look convinced, scuffing her foot against the floor.  
"I guess...But I feel that I should tell him, before something happens..." She murmured. Risha got up with a nonchalant shrug.  
"Well, like I said, Captain, that's in your hands. But I think you should." The princess said before she walked off to probably check the sublight engines and other parts of the _Skylark_ were in working order.

Zavvi sat for a few moments, pondering this for quite a while and drinking her tea as she did. It took her to the bottom of her cup to finally get the thought that she should find Corso and tell him of her feelings for him and get it over with right now. Setting her cup to the side for C2 to deal with later, she got up and went to where she assumed Corso would be; namely, the cargo hold. She wandered over there, noticing Bowdaar getting himself a drink from the galley from the corner of her eye, before standing in the entrance to the hold, watching the mercenary tending to his weaponry.

He talked to them as if they were his children; praising them, making concerned noises at any dirt or grime or damage he found on their parts and even chiding them if a certain part wouldn't slot in properly or somehow misbehaved. It was laughable, but it was undeniably 'Corso', and Zavvi found herself smiling as she watched, observing his skill, and also his form, the way his dreadlocks were tied up again and remembering what they looked like down, how he looked in a shirt and how his muscles danced under his skin and a multitude of other things. She must have zoned out, as the next thing she remembered was Corso asking;  
"Captain? You alright?" He looked curiously at her, with an ounce of concern in his deep brown eyes. She shook her head slightly to wake herself up.  
"No, I'm fine, Cor." She replied, eyes widening as her nickname for him slipped from her lips before she could stop it. He blushed at it, but bless him, he took it in his stride. "I just wanted to...to..." Zavvi tried to say those three words, but somehow they wouldn't come. "I wanted to..." _What's wrong with me?! Why can't I say it to him?! _She inwardly cursed.  
Corso's brows dipped slightly at her stumbling, which was when she realized that she wasn't going to get it out of her and she quickly fought for a Plan Besh. The fact she'd been watching him repair his weapons came to the rescue.

"I wanted to...I wanted for you to have a look at Flashy and Sparkles. I mean, you're doing all of your own stuff and they were originally yours, so I thought that maybe...Maybe you should be the one to have a look at them." She said, trying for a smile and hoping it wasn't too wobbly.  
His slight frown remained for a few seconds before the tension released, and he smiled back.  
"Sure, I'd be happy to have a look at them, Captain." He nodded, taking the blasters from her. "But they are yours, Captain. I may've looked afta them a while, but I gave them to you, so they're all yours." Suddenly his eyes flashed with excitement. "Hey, maybe I could show you the finer points of how to look after them! I mean, you don't neglect them or anythin', far from it, but if I show you some of their little quirks you wouldn't have to keep givin' them to me to look after." He looked hopefully up at her, looking more like a mischievous boy than the grown man he was. Zavvi smiled, unable to resist his enthusiasm.  
"I'd be more than happy if you showed me." She said, taking a chair from the side and moving it to sit beside him at the workbench, who politely shifted to the side to allow her more room. "But you know, Corso, you're the best weapons guy on this ship except for maybe Akaavi. I'd still give them to you because I trust you to get the best results and fix guns I'd think were busted completely." She told him, the Mantellian's eyes widening.  
"You, you really think so?" He said, a timbre of awe in his tone.  
"Yeah, I do." The Twi'lek nodded. "Besides, I'd only trust you in teaching me my way around blaster maintenance anyway."

There was a brief pause from Corso, before he smiled, one that warmed the smuggler's heart and even made it skip a beat or two.  
"Thank you, Captain." He replied. "I know you don't say these things lightly." Then his smile became a grin, and he immediately launched into teaching Zavvi the intricacies of her two weapons. Though she did try to pay attention to what he was telling her, at some point her focus tuned out, and rather than listen to the content of his voice, she just listened to his voice itself. The drawl that carried his words and rolled out certain ones like waves, the deepness of it somehow making her feel a little bit drowsy. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she found herself leaning against him, not remembering the action of shifting her chair closer to him (or had he come to her?).

And she certainly didn't remember him putting his arm around her either, but for some reason it felt right, curled around her waist, and she left it there, watching him work and listening to his voice, not minding if he was explaining the most boring thing in the galaxy to her. She only wanted the mercenary to keep talking, to which he was only to happy to oblige.

They didn't notice the wookie pass by the door and pause, seeing them there. He chuffed softly with amusement, the couple too engrossed in each other to notice, and walked off, wondering what Risha had to tell him...


End file.
